


How about you go and fuck yourself instead? (Werewolf AU Drabble)

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney





	How about you go and fuck yourself instead? (Werewolf AU Drabble)

Your mother told you that when you finally meet your true mate, you’ll know.

You’ll feel it in your heart inside your chest, you’ll feel it on your skin. You’ll taste it in your mouth and his smell will make your emotions go crazy.

And you did.

Your heart swelled when you saw him for the first time.

Your skin tingled, almost feeling pins and needles.

Your mouth went dry, the taste of weird sweetness in there.

Your stomach made insane flips when you inhaled his natural fragrance.

And you were rejected.

But why do you find yourself in such a situation now?

In a corner of this huge banquet hall, with Humans and Werewolves alike socializing around. Jongin inches in front of you, your back pressed hard against a wall. His fingers tracing the skin of your shoulder down to your fist. He wrapped his palm around your wrist and pulls you away from the noise of the party.

The elevator ride was quiet. Too quiet. And you held your breath for the remainder of the ride, trying not to inhale his delightful scent.

“I can’t take it anymore.”

Jongin growls under his breath as he kicked his hotel suite open, pulling you inside and pushing you on the door as it closes back.

Your bare back and head bangs loudly on the wooden door, making you groan in both ache and anticipation of what might happen tonight.

“My security will be here any second now, to kill you.”

You spit out.

“My men will stop them even before they start moving.”

Jongin retaliates. He eyes the exposed skin of your chest before speaking again.

“You look so hot in that maroon dress.”

**“How about you go and fuck yourself instead?”**

Jongin lets out a huff of humorless laugh and smirks.

“Why would I do that when I can just fuck you?”

“Ugh,”

You roughly grab his suit collar and crashes his lips to yours.

Jongin moans when you rubbed your belly on his already half hard groin.

“Why only know, Kim Jongin?”

You ask in between kisses.

“Because you are in a rival pack…”

He trails off, pushing the thin strap of your dress down your arms as the both of you make your way to the bed still not disconnecting from your heated kiss.

“But the pull is too strong.”

He added before diving his head down to your chest and latching his lips to one of your breasts. Your dress now pools beneath your feet, leaving you only in your black lacy thong.

“Jongin,”

You moan out when he kneels in front of you, pulling your underwear with him. His hot mouth found your already dripping core in an instant and mangles you so good that your legs start shaking, begging for him to just fuck you already.

Jongin stood up when you finally reached your peak, sliding his rough palms to your chest and up to your neck. The warmth of his skin, mingling with yours.

“Will your pack be okay if I marked you?”

“Of course not, but they wouldn’t dare defy nature.”

You assure him with a smile and his eyes gave out his affection for you.

“Maybe this will be the start of a truce…”


End file.
